Roller blinds generally include an elongated roller tube upon which a section of fabric blind (or shade) is wound. The fabric blind is raised or lowered by rotating the roller tube about its axis, thereby unwinding or rewinding the fabric blind. A control mechanism (or clutch mechanism) is used to control the rotation of the roller tube. The control mechanism may consist of a hand operated pull chain, but increasingly, motorized control mechanisms are used to drive the control mechanism. The entire apparatus, roller tube, control mechanism, electric motor and fabric blind is mounted adjacent the top of a window by means of two or more support brackets. These support brackets generally consist of a stamped steel bracket which has a plurality of apertures and other structures for mounting the brackets to the window frame (or wall as the case may be). Generally, there will be two support brackets for each roller blind, with one support bracket supporting the end of the blind having the control mechanism and a second bracket supporting the opposite end of the blind (usually referred to as the idle end of the blind). The idle end generally consists of a plug like member which supports the roller tube end opposite the control mechanism. The idle end may be configured such that it rotates as the roller tube rotates. Generally, these support brackets must be mounted directly to the control mechanism and the idle end to ensure proper operation of the blind.
While this combination of support brackets, control mechanisms and idle ends have been used quite successfully for several decades, there is one problem generally associated with this combination. Vibration created in the blind, by either the control mechanism or the idle end, will be transmitted through the support brackets and to the wall, ceiling or window frame mounted to the support brackets. While this is often of little concern in hand operated roller blinds, electric powered roller blinds can generate annoying vibrations which translate into unpleasant noise when the blind is operated. In order to minimize the problem, the electric motors and control mechanisms used should be of high quality and precision manufacture in order to reduce vibration. An improved arrangement which overcomes the problems associated with vibration created by electric blind motors is therefore desirable.